the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion
Legion is the avatar of Purgatory, the first Leader of it, the Creator of the Original Monsters, the first Void Owner, he is also a part of the Empty because the Empty was modified and becomed the Purgatory . Biography As the Empty He sees the birth of the Primordial Beings, he also sees their physical appearance and become Legion As Legion Birth Legion appeared few afters Space and waits for eons . His own Creation He creates, long after his birth, the Original Monsters and tell them to go in the Earth and spill their flaws . He makes all supernatural monsters go in Purgatory after their death . Personnality Legion is proud of his status, calm and patient, he can be very kind with his descendants and even almost killed Helel when he tryed to hurt Nosferatu . He is, being himself a Void Owner, aware of Khahrahk's erasure and try to help him, he likes the Abominations, most of the angels and love the Original Monsters and their respective children . Powers As the Empty * Omnipotence : Legion was, before, the most powerfull entity and could erase everything, he was All-Powerfull . * Omnipresence : Legion was, before, everywhere . * Omniscience : Legion was, before, All-Knowing As Legion * Higher-Tier Ultipotence : Legion can do almost anything, he is only slightly exceeded by the Primordial Beings . ** Purgatory Embodiment : Legion is the ultimate embodiment of his realm . *** Purgatory-Dependant Immortality : He can live as long as the Purgatory, he can't get old or being sick . *** Purgatory Ultimate Manipulation : He can shape and manipulate his realm at will and perfectly . *** Purgatory Empowerment : Legion gains power if he is in Purgatory . *** Purgatory-Dependant Ubiquity : Legion can teleport and be everywhere the Purgatory is . ** Creation/Corruption/Destruction : With just a single finger snap, He is able to create, corrupt or destroy something . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can conceal hus true nature to anyone younger than himself . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, he is the second strongest entity in all existence being able to effortlessly beat even an Archangel-level entity, however the fight would be harder, but still easy to him, if the opponent is a Seraph . ** Super Speed : He can move almost faster than anything . ** Super Stamina : He can't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Nigh-Omniscience : The only things he can't know are the Primordial Beings' thoughts . ** Telepathy : He can read thoughts . ** Telekinesis : He can controll objects with his mind . ** Biokinesis : He can controll someone with his mind . ** Elementumkinesis : He can controll basic elements (fire, thunder, water...) . ** Power Absorbtion : He can absorb power from other power sources, he can absorb the Primordial Stones ** Magic : He controll all kinds of magic . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Only the Primordial Beings can heavily hurt him, three Primordial Beings working together can kill Legion . * Seraphims : Legion can be slightly hurted by Seraphims . * Archangel-level entities : The Archangels, the Grim Reapers, the original Masters of Purgatory and the Weaker Gods can very slightly hurt Legion, however, with no other Primordial Beings assistance, Legion can, very quickly and effortlessly, kill any Archangel-level entity . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings''' : They can kill temporarely Primordial Beings and, so, can kill temporarely Legion . Category:Monsters Category:Original Monsters Category:Strongests of Specie